


dirty mind, dirty mouth, pretty little head

by psycheDahlia



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Awkward Boners, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheDahlia/pseuds/psycheDahlia
Summary: Walt took in the sight, from the mussed-up hair to the way Jesse’s eyes were practically rolling back into his head with pleasure, to the way Jesse’s lips were parted and these soft little sounds kept escaping. Walt tried to turn away fast enough not to see any more. He mostly succeeded.“Jesse,” Walt said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “I thought you were going to go outside.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Pretty Little Head" by Eliza Rickman

Jesse brushed against his back, reaching for one piece of glassware or another, and then brushed against him again on the way back. Walt frowned.

“Jesse, did you not put your phone on the dashboard when I told you to?”

Jesse scoffed. “Yeah, actually, I did, bitch. Yo, did you even bother to look?” He brandished the stirring rod in his hand to point to the dashboard where, sure enough, Jesse’s phone sat right where Walt had told him to leave it.

“Oh,” was all Walt could think of to say.

“Yeah,” Jesse said. “Oh.”

Walt, however, continued to frown.

See, it wasn’t exactly a random question. Walt had definitely felt something pressing against his back when Jesse slid past him, something that wasn’t there ordinarily. It was, maybe, a bit odd that Walt was so familiar with the shape of his former student’s body, but working in such close quarters it was simply a given that they’d end up pressed against each other as they moved around the lab. And along with the expected skinny limbs and slightly toned torso, there was definitely something else there, something presumably hidden in Jesse’s pocket, judging by location.

Walt was immediately worried that Jesse was either smuggling something in or stashing something to smuggle out. He had no idea what that would be, specifically, but he was concerned nonetheless. However, he wanted to make sure it wasn’t just a fluke, and he wasn’t just imagining things. He couldn’t throw out another accusation like the one he’d foolishly just made about the phone. This time, he had to make sure he was right.

So, while Jesse was busy measuring something, Walt swiped a flask that he knew Jesse was going to need for the next step. As subtly as he could, Walt moved it to the other side of him, out of Jesse’s reach.

Sure enough, it was only mere minutes later that Jesse requested Walt hand him the flask.

“I’m just as busy as you are, Jesse,” Walt said, trying to sound sincerely frustrated even though he’d entirely planned on this exchange occurring. “If you want it, get it yourself.”

Jesse huffed petulantly. “Jesus, _fine,_ be that way.” And just as Jesse slipped past Walt, Walt took a subtle half-step backward, giving Jesse even less room to maneuver between Walt and the wall.

And yeah, there was definitely, definitely something there that shouldn’t be. Walt sighed and glanced over at Jesse, who was trying to subtly peek over at Walt as he grabbed the flask. Walt immediately recognized the look of guilt and shame on the blonde’s face, and immediately fumed. So he was right, Jesse _did_ have something to hide. He opted to resume his work, seeing as this portion was time-sensitive, but he planned on confronting Jesse immediately after. He wasn’t looking forward to the fight that would spark, but he had to stop Jesse before he did whatever he was going to do with whatever it was that he was hiding.

Walt backed up even further this time, to the point that Jesse noticed the lessened space. After a few seconds of trying to squirm past Walt, he sighed in annoyance.

“Yo, can you move, maybe?” Jesse demanded. “Sheesh, what is your _deal_ today? You’re even bitchier than usual.”

Walt obediently took a step forward, allowing Jesse ample room to get by. Walt had been trying to use the extra time it would take Jesse to scoot past to discern what the object in Jesse’s pocket was, but with Jesse’s protesting he hadn’t gotten a chance to.

Finally finishing the aforementioned time-sensitive step he was working on right as Jesse got back to his space, Walt turned to face Jesse, who was already looking at him.

With a sheepish look and a slight pink tinge on his cheeks, Jesse abashedly stated, “You noticed that, huh?”

Walt frowned. So the kid was admitting it, but only halfway? Walt realized he’d have to play like he knew more than he did, otherwise Jesse would surely deny it.

“Yes, Jesse, I did,” Walt replied, frowning.

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck the way he always did when he was anxious about something. “Look, man, I’m real sorry…”

“I don’t want to hear apologies,” Walt replied coldly. “I want to know why.”

Jesse flushed deeper. “Yo, look, it ain’t nothing weird, okay? It’s just…I don’t know, man, I watched this porno last night, right? And the one girl – cuz there were two, right, and no dudes, which is like, my favorite, cuz who wants to see dudes, right?” Walt scoffed; that _totally_ didn’t sound like overcompensation in any way. “Anyway, the one girl had hair exactly this color…” He held up a container of red phosphorus. “And when I saw this shit it just reminded me of the porno and like, shit, man, I’m sorry, I keep trying to make it go down but it’s like it enjoys the fact that I’m embarrassed by it and don’t want it here, the fucking bitch.”

Walt paused, narrowing his eyes. He was completely at a loss. What did porn have to do with this situation? Was Jesse just trying to distract him? “So, what exactly is it that you’re smuggling, son?”

Jesse looked completely bewildered. “Smuggling? What are you talking about?”

“What are _you_ talking about?”

“Uh, the fact that I accidentally popped a boner and you felt it when I went past you?” Jesse stated. All the color drained from Walt’s face, then came back far redder than it had been before.

“Oh,” Walt said. Well. That was quite the turn of events.

Jesse narrowed his eyes. “Wait a minute, did you think I was stealing? Yo, that is fucked up, man!”

Walt didn’t know what else to say, so he just said, “I’m sorry for accusing you, Jesse, but you have to understand my suspicions.”

“Yo, understand this, bitch!” Jesse snapped, grabbing his crotch to demonstrate a point the way he had countless times before.

Only this time, Jesse was hard, and this time, Jesse’s eyelids fluttered closed and his mouth fell open slightly. Walt had to avert his eyes.

“I really shouldn’t have done that,” Jesse muttered. “Fuck.”

Walt sighed. “Just get back to work, Jesse, it’ll go away on its own eventually.”

“Ugh, I’m gonna have the worst case of blue balls,” Jesse sighed. He then laughed to himself, and Walt glanced over at him. Realizing Walt was looking at him, Jesse explained, “No, it’s just funny, cuz like…I’ve got blue balls and we’re making blue meth. It’s ironic, you know?”

“No,” Walt replied. “That’s a fundamental misunderstanding of what irony is. Irony is when the opposite of what you expect to happen, happens. For example, a man with the last name Ford getting hit by a Ford truck would be ironic.”

“Huh,” Jesse said, nodding. “So me having blue balls while making blue meth would be…”

“I think the only thing that would be is coincidence,” Walt replied. “I don’t think there’s any other literary term for what you’re describing.”

“Rad,” Jesse said, and he seemed to genuinely mean it. Walt smiled. He wasn’t sure if Jesse realized it, but over half a decade after utterly refusing to be taught chemistry by the man, Jesse was finally learning something from Mr. White.

They worked a few more minutes in silence before Jesse piped up, “Okay, dude, so, blue balls?”

His inflection indicated that it was meant to be a question, but Walt hadn’t the slightest idea how to answer it.

“They fucking suck,” Jesse finished. “And I ain’t down for that, man, so uh…”

Walt glanced over at Jesse, nodding to indicate that Jesse could finish his sentence any time now.

“Uh…” Jesse swallowed. “There’s no chance you’d be okay with me taking care of this, is there?”

Walt sighed. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt anything for Jesse to step outside and rub one out while Walt finished a few things.  It was the middle of the desert, no one was around, and he had a strong feeling Jesse wasn’t going to shut up about his stupid hard-on for as long as it stuck around anyway. He might as well send Jesse off to take care of himself so they could get back to work more quickly.

“Alright,” Walt said. Jesse’s eyes widened; clearly this wasn’t the response he was expecting. “But be quick about it. We’re not done here yet, and I’m not in the mood to do all the work myself.”

“Uh, alright,” Jesse replied. “You sure?”

“Yes, Jesse, I’m sure. Go on, do what you need to do.”

Walt busied himself with measuring and pouring for so long that at first it completely went over his head that he didn’t hear the door open. Nor did he really hear the telltale rustling of clothes, nor the sudden sound of skin on skin.

It wasn’t until he heard a frankly pornographic noise that he became alarmed and turned around to find, well…

Apparently Jesse had seen fit to shed literally all of his clothes, because he was leaning against the door completely nude. Walt took in the sight, from the mussed-up hair to the way Jesse’s eyes were practically rolling back into his head with pleasure, to the way Jesse’s lips were parted and these soft little sounds kept escaping. Walt tried to turn away fast enough not to see any more. He mostly succeeded.

“Jesse,” Walt said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “I thought you were going to go outside.”

“Too hot, dude,” Jesse said, and Walt’s stomach clenched because Jesse’s voice was breathy and raspy and it sounded like he was just completely coming apart in his own hand. “Didn’t wanna…ahhhhhh…” Walt swallowed. He didn’t even know men were capable of making those sounds. Weren’t men just supposed to like, grunt? Those moans and gasps were about as far from a groan as you could get.

“Didn’t want to what, Jesse?” Walt tried to guide him back to the conversation.

“Didn’t wanna, like, get my dick sunburnt or some shit,” Jesse replied. “Oh fuck, mmmm….”

Walt sighed. “Jesse, I cannot conceive of a situation less appropriate than this one. You’re seriously just standing there masturbating in front of your coworker? Do you have any shame?”

“Nope,” Jesse replied, smirking. “Why, am I turning you on? You getting hot, Mr. White?”

Walt swallowed. “I am not going to dignify that with a response.”

Jesse laughed softly. “Hey, it’s okay. You can watch me if you wanna.”

“I cannot think of something I would like to do less, frankly,” Walt replied. “Just…hurry up and get done so we can put this horrifically awkward incident behind us.”

“Aw, come on,” Jesse said. “I’ve watched myself in a mirror before, and I’m not even going to be modest – I’m pretty fucking hot.”

Walt snorted. “Kid, you’re not my type.”

Jesse sighed. “Fine, man, suit yourself.”

“I’m a little alarmed that you even want me to watch you,” Walt admitted. “Why would you want that?”

Jesse chuckled. “Honestly? I don’t even know. It just sounded really hot right now. All kinds of weird things sound hot when you’re this horny.”

 “Well, sorry, but I’m not playing into this weird little sex game of yours,” Walt said.

“Fine,” Jesse said sullenly. “Guess I’ll just jerk it fast and get it done with, since you don’t wanna have any fun.”

Walt didn’t reply, but he heard Jesse suck in air through his teeth in a way that sounded more painful than pleasurable.

“Damn it,” Jesse muttered. “Wish I had some lube, or even like, lotion.”

“Just use the pre-ejaculate I’m sure you have plenty of, considering how erect you were when you were pressed up against me,” Walt said without really thinking.

He heard a soft moan. He wasn’t sure if it’s the words or if Jesse followed through on Walt’s suggestion. Possibly both.

“Hey,” Jesse said softly. “Uh, what else do you think I should do?”

Walt shook his head. This kid was relentless. “This is another part of this ploy, isn’t it? Honestly, Jesse, what is wrong with you? You have absolutely no modesty! It’s like you’re completely shameless!”

Jesse moaned again. Walt’s fairly certain that time that it was entirely because of what he’d just said.

“No, um, I’m just saying, maybe you have some tips to make this go faster?” Jesse said. “You know, so we can get back to work faster.”

“I’m sure you have plenty of masturbatory experience, you don’t need my help,” Walt said. “And besides, I’m busy.”

“No you’re not,” Jesse pointed out. “You haven’t done a single thing ever since you first looked over at me. You’ve just been standing there staring down at the counter.”

And it’s true, Walt’s been so flustered by the whole situation that he’s been completely incapable of focusing on his work.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Walt said, voice shaking slightly. “It’s a bit distracting to have someone masturbating only a few feet behind you.”

“Well, help me out, then I won’t be distracting you anymore,” Jesse suggested.

Walt sighed. “Try flicking your thumb over the tip on the upswing.”

“The upswing?” Jesse echoed.

“Yeah, you know, when you’re stroking up,” Walt replied.

There’s a short pause, and then Jesse asked, “Hey, is this right?” Walt knew what Jesse was trying to do, but at this point, he figured he’ll just give Jesse what he wants so he’ll stop bothering him.

Walt sighed and turned around, finally allowing his eyes to travel past the point they’d travelled previously. Small pink nipples as hard as pebbles, then a nicely toned stomach with a light happy trail leading down to neatly trimmed pubic hair and a frankly very nice-looking cock. Long and decently thick, and flushed a soft, blush-y pink.

Ha. Pink dick, Pinkman. He was starting to understand Jesse’s idea of irony.

Having Walt actually look at him seemed to make something snap inside of Jesse, because suddenly he was at least twice as turned on as he was before. The blush had spread to his shoulders, his breath coming in sharp gasps and pants, punctuated by these high-pitched little whimpers that Walt managed to find incredibly cute and also incredibly sexy.

“Am I doing it right?” Jesse panted, and dear god his voice sounded just absolutely wrecked. Walt flushed and watched as Jesse did exactly as Walt had instructed him, brushing his thumb over the head of his cock each time his hand slid up his shaft.

“Yes, very good,” Walt said, and Jesse lets out this porno-queen moan that made Walt a little weak in the knees.

“Mr. White,” Jesse whined, and Walt swallowed hard. “Please…please tell me what else to do.”

Walt paused. He didn’t exactly have a whole list of ideas. He tried to think of stuff he’d done with Skyler that might be applicable here.

“Uh…do you like having your nipples played with?”

Jesse nodded. “Yeah, they’re real sensitive but like…in a good way.”

“Let go of your cock,” Walt said, just going with instinct, saying whatever came to mind. “Come on, do as I say. Put your hands above your head.”

Jesse obeyed immediately, folding his hands behind his head without even thinking about it, even though the second he took his hands off his cock it twitched like it missed the contact and Jesse choked back a moan at the feeling of it. Walt was surprised the kid could be so submissive, considering what an incorrigible brat he could be other times.

“If only you listened to me that well when I tell you do something around here,” Walt commented. “I wonder if there’s some disorder that causes a person to only be able to follow directions when extremely aroused.”

Jesse breathed out a soft laugh.

“Now what?” Jesse asked. Walt didn’t reply. “Oh man, please don’t leave me hanging. The whole point of this was to stop me getting blue balls, wasn’t it?”

Walt chuckled. “You really can’t quite follow this line of thinking, can you? That’s alright, all your blood’s going somewhere else.”

Jesse whimpered softly.

“Come on, though, try and remember. What did I ask you right before I had you let go of your cock, Jesse?”

“Um,” Jesse blinked, his eyes impossibly dark with his pupils blown. “Oh, uh, you asked if I liked nipple play, right?”

“Very good, Jesse,” Walt said, and Jesse moaned. Kid likes being praised. Walt would have to remember that one. “So what might I want you to do, then?”

Jesse’s hands were off his head and onto his chest in the blink of an eye, rolling his rock-hard nipples between his thumb and forefinger on each side. He started making these soft, desperate keening noises, with deep, loud moans scattered intermittently. Walt was beginning to worry that maybe he was going to be the one ending up with blue balls. He tried his best to will himself not to get hard.

“Keep doing that with your left hand, and go back to jacking yourself off with the other,” Walt ordered, and Jesse quickly obeyed.

“Oh fuck, Mr. White, I’m like, mad close, dude,” Jesse panted. “Should I just…?”

“Yes, just try and keep it on yourself rather than the floor or anything else. It’s a lot easier to clean you off than it is to clean this equipment,” Walt instructed.

“You got it, man…” Jesse said, then his eyes fluttered closed, then squeezed tight. He was pinching his nipple so tight Walt assumed it had to hurt, though maybe he liked that. His hand was moving so fast on his cock that it was just a blur.

“Oh god, fuck, oh my god, Mr. White…” Jesse breathed.

“What do you want, Jesse?” Walt asked. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“Fuck, I want you to fuck the shit out of me, yo,” Jesse whimpered. Walt couldn’t help but grin as the boy’s usual vernacular crept into his vocabulary even when he was teetering on the edge of orgasm. “I’d be…ohhh…so tight for you, man, make you feel so good, you don’t even…ohhh my god, you don’t even…”

Jesse’s head tipped back, hitting the door hard. He didn’t seem to mind, though, because he immediately moaned even louder and hotter than he had before, and he came, hard, his pretty cock twitching as he coated his own chest and stomach with his come.

Completely spent, Jesse slid down against the door until he was sitting on the floor. He offered Walt a sheepish grin.

“Sorry,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “I, uh, I probably should’ve just gone outside.”

Had the kid somehow missed that entire last portion? Surely he couldn’t possibly have thought Walt was upset or annoyed at him?

“It’s okay, Jesse,” Walt said. “It was…nice, actually. You put on a good show.”

The sheepish grin turned into a smirk. “See, I told you I was hot.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re fucking dreamy,” Walt said, rolling his eyes. “Now clean yourself off and let’s cook, Jesse. We’ve wasted enough time already.”

Jesse rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Only a few minutes later he was clean, dressed, and ready to resume cooking.

Walt was beginning to finally get back into working when Jesse abruptly moved behind him, hugged him around the middle, and nipped playfully at his neck.

“Jesus, Jesse, what the hell?” Walt yelped, but he couldn’t stop himself from blushing.

Jesse grinned, immediately catching on. “You totally want me.”

“I’m not the one who requested I, what was that? “Fuck the shit out of you”? Am I remembering that correctly?”

Jesse flushed. “Hey, man, you say some crazy shit when you’re about to come. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Walt nodded. “I know, Jesse. It’s alright. I didn’t take it seriously.”

Jesse peeked over at him. “Although, I mean, if you were ever in the mood…”

“It’s time to _cook_ , Jesse.”

“Fine,” Jesse huffed. The two resumed cooking, however fairly quickly Walt realized he needed a piece of equipment on the other side of Jesse.

He requested Jesse hand it to him, but Jesse scoffed. “Shoe’s on the other food now, eh, bitch? Get it yourself!”

Walt rolled his eyes but obeyed, edging past Jesse and reaching for the equipment, but Jesse abruptly trapped him in. Jesse was smirking, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

“So, Mr. White, what exactly is it that _you’re_ smuggling?”


End file.
